


His Kids

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Choking, During Canon, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Good Uncle Scrooge McDuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had a Ducktales Marathon, I'm going to go snuggle with my boyfriend, Injured Character, Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Protective Scrooge McDuck, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, family of adventurers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Scrooge knows his kids better than anyone in the whole Universe and he knows they can handle anything.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 65





	His Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I might have had a Ducktales (2017) marathon which inspired me to write this.
> 
> It's just something quick and simple, nothing special just what I thought was going through Scrooge's mind during the final fight of Moonvasion.
> 
> I'm going to head to be now and snuggle with my boyfriend.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Scrooge felt pain as General Lunaris’ hand wrapped around his throat he forced himself to take in shallow breaths having had this happened time and time before. He forced the need to gasp away as General Lunaris’ hand tightened as the invader brought him closer.

Scrooge could feel his body screaming from the pain and the bruises that were scattered across his skin, but he didn’t let anything but a grimace leave him as glared into Lunaris’ own hate-filled eyes.

“Any last words, Earther?” Lunaris asked, his voice filled with venomous hate and cruel glee, obviously believing that the great adventure who was currently in his grasp was going to beg for mercy like so many before him.

As Scrooge glared at the invader who had tried to destroy his home and who had tried to kill everyone, he held dear a few words crossed through his mind. Some words that would back the most war-torn sailor fluster and faint with shock.

“Well?” Lunaris asked, clearly waiting for the begging that was never going to come to begin a large rumbling quickly cut off anything Scrooge was preparing to say.

The ground beneath them shook as a loud rumbling filled the world and before long a dark, looming shadow washed over both Scrooge and General Lunaris, both quickly looking up to see what was going on.

Scrooge’s eyes went wide, his heart began to beat faster and before long a wide smile spread across his face as he saw what was going on while General Lunaris’ face turned from anger to horror in a matter of seconds at seeing the creature before them.

There looming over them was a giant krill, but that’s not what was making Scrooge smile. No, what was making the adventure smile was the eight figures that stood on top of the giant krill’s head.

Scrooge let himself wince as Lunaris’s hand tighten even farther around his throat making it harder for him to breathe but he didn’t take his eyes off of the eight that were looking down at him.

Suddenly Scrooge felt a warmth run through him as he looked at the eight who had Lunaris gapping in shock and anger for there on top of the giant krill’s head were some of the youngest members of his family.

“Hi, kids,” Scrooge managed to choke out, causing Lunaris’ gaze to finally return to him as he heard Scrooge’s words.

“Hi, Uncle Scrooge!” Eight voices, four young and four older rang out as they returned his greeting, each with bright smiles on their faces, some of them waving while the others bounced in place on the toes of their feet.

Scrooge felt the hand on his throat tighten in anger, and for a moment Scrooge could only focus on the sound of his own breathing, forcing himself to stay calm.

He could hear Lunaris’ voice in his ear but it was muffled and before long he was suddenly thrown to the side by the invader who had tried to kill him.

A hiss of pain left Scrooge as he hit something cold and solid as arms made sure he didn’t fall. The old adventure opened his eyes and looked up at Manny, who was holding him tight with a look of fear across his stone face if that was even possible.

Scrooge looked to the side to see Beakley suddenly appear next to them, a look of worry on her face that was directed towards him for just a moment before being aimed towards the area where Scrooge had just been flung from.

He let his head turn away from her to look at where he had once been there before he saw them, his kids.

For a moment fear ran through him, making his stomach tie up in knots, but he quickly forced the fear away as he reminded himself that those were his kids.

Every one of them were his kids, and he knew his kids almost better than anyone in the universe.

Scrooge was still scared, of course, even though he hid it well, but he knew his kids were strong, smart, and brave.

Scrooge knew that his kids could handle anything that the world or even the moon had to throw at them.


End file.
